Back to december
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Songfic one-shot Ichihime:3


**Hola… les traigo un ichihime.. quizás esto pueda ser un songfic… estab basado en Back to december de Taylor Swift. Es raro de mi escuchar canciones de ella, puesto que no me gusta mucho el pop ( a menos que sea K-pop J-pop) xD a decir verdad solo me parecen "geniales" love story y back to december, pero la letra esta linda:3… Espero le guste n.n**

*Disclaimer* : Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo así también como la canción Back to december.  


Era una tarde de diciembre en la ciudad de Karakura; Orihime, Uryu y Sado, disfrutaban la tarde juntos comiendo un helado.  
-Inoue-san deberías de dejar de comer … ya vas por el cuarto cono de helado- le aconsejo Ishida.  
-Pero Ishida-kun es que no puedo evitarlo son tan deliciosos- le respondió haciendo un infantil puchero.  
-Ishida, deja que Inoue disfrute de sus helados- le dijo el gran Sado.  
-Si, Sado-kun tiene razón ishida-kun-  
-De acuerdo solo espero que no te duela el estomago luego Inoue-san-  
-Ya veras que no.- le aseguro Orihime con una sonrisa.

Orihime iba a dar su primer bocado al helado cuando algo la distrajo… Una cabellera naranja, un chico con cabello naranja que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa, y no era cualquier chico, era nada mas ni nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo.  
_"Ichi… Kurosaki-kun volvistes ¿Por qué?- _Pensó Inoue.  
**  
*Flash back*  
Diciembre un año atrás.  
**_-Orihime ven acompañame un segundo- le dijo su novio ichigo  
-Si claro ichi-kun- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa  
-Me voy, me ire a los Estados Unidos, y no quiero tener novia. Lo siento Orihime.  
-Ichi-kun… No,…..-  
_Si Kurosaki Ichigo, había dejado a su novia días antes de navidad, imagínense lo que sintió, ella estaba devastada, se preguntaba el como el pudo haberla dejado de esa manera tan fría. Que le costaba decírselo con mas calidez, pero no el solo le dijo adiós y se fue, feliz._  
_***Fin flash back*  
**

-Hola chicos he regresado- anuncio el pelinaranja con una sonrisa.- No sintieron cuando ya el pelinaranja estaba junto a ellos, tensando a una ojigris.  
"_Como puede venir y actuar como si nada paso… Pobre Inoue-san"- _pensó Ishida.  
_"¿Por qué volviste Kurosaki-kun?- pensó Orihime poniendo cara de pocos amigos.  
-_Bienvenido Kurosaki?- le dijo Ishida.  
-Tiempo sin verte Ichigo- le saludo Sado.  
-Etto… emmm.. Hola Kurosaki-kun- le saludo tímidamente Orihime, que si le dolía?.. pues claro que si, tanto que quería salir corriendo a su casa y llorar como cuando el se fue._  
-_Hola Orihime.- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa. Como podía actuar asi? Que ya no recordaba lo idiota que fue?

-¿Qué tal el clima?- pregunto para "rejalar el ambiente"- Ishida lo vio con una cara de "Que demonios te sucede luego de un año eso es lo mejor que tienes que decir"?  
-Y-yo, me tengo que ir- dijo Orihime y salió corriendo.  
-Pero, que le pasa a Orihime.?- pregunto ichigo.  
-Kurosaki si seras idiota, si, como tu solo te marchastes y la dejastes, no sabes lo que la hicistes pasar.  
-Pero viene aquí para estar con ella nuevamente.  
-Pues no te esta resultando kurosaki, ¡Anda ve a hablar con ella!-  
-Si Ichigo, no la dejes ir de nuevo- le apoyo Sado.

Ichigo salió en busca de Orihime, la cual la visualizo muy rápido… Ella corria muy rápido, pero el estaba seguro de poder alcanzarla.

Ella solo quería llegar a su hogar, tomar un baño, olvidar todo ¿Por qué tenia que volver? Si ella aun lo amaba pero es que era tan doloroso volver a verlo luego de lo que ocurrió.  
-Orihime, Orihime detente por favor- Gritaba ichio tratando de que ella parara de correr. Ella si escuchaba pero simplemente lo ignoraba. Ella corria, pero el la alcanzaba muy a prisa, pero al fin ella había llegado a su casa, saco sus llaves abrió la puerta y sin querer se la cerro a ichigo en la cara, ichigo se sorprendió mucho, Orihime nunca le habría tirado la puerta en la cara, pero eso si el estaba consciente que se lo merecía, eso y más, por dejarla.

Orihime se recostó en la puerta y se abrazo a sus piernas, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Pero en eso…  
*toc toc* es escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
-Orihime, abreme tenemos que hablar, arreglar las cosas.- le suplicaba ichigo. Ella no respondia, simplemente no le daba la voz, ella solo tenia lagrimas en su rostro.  
-De acuerdo no abras, solo escúchame, luego de decirte esto me iré. – Se recostó en la puerta y empezó a buscar las palabras correctas de decirle lo que sentía.

-Yo, no soy bueno para dar despedidas, y se que cuando me despedí de ti no fue la manera correcta, yo nunca quise dejarte, simplemente me tuve que ir,y seria egoista de mi parte pedirte que me esperaras, si yo me iba tu tenias la libertad de conocer a alguien más, yo, no actue como debi, pero mírame, aquí estoy para recuperarte., pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? Hemos tenido una plática corta sobre el clima- rio- Es normal que estés así de precavida, y yo más que nadie se porqué, Por qué la última vez que me vistes sigue dando vueltas en tu mente, resulta que toda la liberta que tuve fuera de aquí no es nada excepto extrañarte deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que idiota que fue al dejarte, o mas bien de lo idiota que fui al irme de aqui. Estos días no he podido dormir, por qué mantengo el recuerdo de cuando me fui de tu lado, de cuando tu cumpleaños pasó y yo no te llame. Y pienso en ese verano, todos esos hermosos momentos, de cuando te vi riendo en el parque comiendo una dona, te veías muy adorable Orihime.- rio- Ahí me di cuenta de que te amaba. Y luego el frio vino, y esos días oscuros, cuando me distes tu amor y lo único que te di fue un adiós. Extraño tu dulce sonrisa, tan buena para mi y todo el mundo, tan apropiada. Si nos volviésemos a enamorar, prometo que te amaría bien . Heme aquí tragándome mi orgullo, sentado en tu puerta diciéndote que siento mucho esa noche, en la cual yo vuelvo a diciembre. Perdóname Orihime. Volvería en el tiempo y lo cambiaria, pero no puedo, asi que si no me abres lo entenderé. – Fue lo ultimo que dijo levantándose, Orihime también se levanto… Y abrió un poco la puerta.  
-Ichigo-kun…¿quieres pasar?- le invito Orihime.  
-Hime- dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias por abrir.- Luego ichigo la abrazo repentinamente, pero Orihime le correspondió el abrazo, esa calidez que extrañaban tanto uno de el otro.  
-Ichi-kun has vuelto-. Dijo sollozando  
-Y no me ire Orihime- le dijo dándole una sonrisa.  
Fin.  
**¿Qué les pareció? Es un pequeño one-shot , espero les haya gustado, cuídense mucho:3.. y que el ichihime cresca!**


End file.
